RFID transponders, which are also referred to as tags or labels, are well known in the art and are designed to wirelessly communicate with a reader device, which is also known as a base station. Usually, the transponder comprises an electronic circuit, for instance, an integrated circuit and an antenna to capture signals sent by the reader device. Then, the electronic circuit processes the signals captured by the antenna and may generate a response signal for the reader device.
European application for patent No. 1 480 174 A1 discloses a method for making available a reliable time on a SIM card of a cellular handset. The SIM card is connected via contacts to and is powered by the handset and comprises an internal timer for providing real time functionality. When the handset is turned on, the SIM card receives a reference time issued by a reliable time source, typically a distant server, in order to initialize the internal timer of the SIM card.